A Divine Date (Private Roleplay between RedRush3999 and DeathstroketheHedgehog)
Summary What happens when a mortal attempts to please a goddess? Participants: RedRush3999 - Rush DeathstroketheHedgehog - Ebony ACT I Chapter 1: An early bird and a corpse?! In an alternate dimension, we see Rush the Hedgehog is asleep in his home in Squiggleville, early in the morning. It seems peaceful until something unexpected happens... "Zzzzz......." Rush is currently fast asleep in his bed, not really aware what's going on... What sounds like a howling wind comes from outside. "What the--" Rush, suddenly alarmed, wakes up and yawns as he goes to the window to see what's going on outside. For a brief glimpse, a few miles away, there is a red light in the distance. "Better go see what's up." He said to himself as he went away from the window to take a shower, brush his teeth, put on deodorant and put on his clothes. He then headed outside towards the red light, wondering what's happening.... When Rush gets there, the sound of the howling has stopped a while ago, and there was someone small standing over a body of another person. "Whaaaaa?" Rush says while he looked at the said figure standing over the body. The figure didn't move. It seemed that Rush was too far away for it to hear him. It began walking towards the body, crouching at it. Nearby the creature was a gun. Rush decided to get closer and go see exactly what was going on... As he gets closer, he can get a good back view of this mysterious character. She wasn't small because she was far away. She was small because, well, she was small. Childlike even. She had red fur, and attached to her back were a dragon tail and dragon wings. On closer inspection of the body, there was a pool of blood. "Hey, um.....What's with the dead body?" Rush asked, kind of scared a little. He didn't expect to see that ''this morning. It's going to slightly disturb him for the rest of the day. The little creature jumped in surprise, turning around to see Rush. "Oh crap, I forgot to go invisible," she mumbled out loud. Rush tilted his head a little in confusion as he sat down. "Ebony, what're you doing here? And what's with the...body?" "Hi again, Rush..." she turned back towards the body. "That's what I was trying to figure out myself." She kneels toward the body, cupping her left hand on the side of their head, where a light of some sort was rising from the body into her hand. "Huh. Did not expect to see a body here of all places....Anyways, how have you been?" Rush asked with a friendly chirp. Ebony sighed. "To be honest... Dull... Nothing new has been happening, lately. No parties, no excitement.." she finished collecting this glowing light. "And I just finished my job." "Oh, um, I was thinking about maybe....er, we could go...on a date?" Rush started to say, slightly nervous with a pink tinge on his muzzle. He was relieved to be able to ask but he felt that he had to prepare for said date, just in case. "Oh... uh.." Ebony was never approached like this before, so she honestly had no idea what to say. This ended up making her blush. "I, uh... why not?" she eventually stated. "I'm open." "Sweet! So, I was thinking I could pick you up at 3 in the afternoon. I mean if that's okay, you know, with your schedule and all...." he said smiling while rubbing back of his neck. "I'm actually open for the next few weeks, so that works out!" She smiled, holding her hands behind her back, looking up to Rush. "Anything you have in mind, or is it a surprise?" "Oh, it's ''definitely a surprise! But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait!" Rush says while grinning and rubbing his nose. "Anyways, I might as well get ready if we're going to hang out a while." "Great!... so... I'll see you by three then?" "Yep!" Rush said as he beamed at Ebony. "Great!" She said, her smile now showing your teeth. It then faded out. "Oh yeah, you might wanna... uh... " she pointed to the corpse awkwardly. "Don't worry, there was no killer. His death was an accident." "Okay, got it.." Rush just shrugged and snapped his fingers. A portal opened and sucked up only the body and not Ebony as it closed back up. "Huh. That works." she opened another portal again, this one being quieter. "If I woke you up from the first one, I'm sorry. Hell is having some kind of war I honestly don't care about." "Thought something was up....It's actually kind of funny. I thought Hell would be more, well, organized." Rush says thoughtfully as he looked upwards and laughed at the possibility of an organized Hell. "Meh. Technically, it is supposed to be organized, but I just enjoy messing with them. They deserve it, to be honest... as does this guy here," she holds the same soul in her hand. "Huh, makes a lot more sense. Anyways, I've gotta get going to prepare for our date." Rush replied with a flirtatious wink towards Ebony as he rushes off back to his house. Ebony responded with a roll of her eyes, then giggled as she entered her portal. "See you at three then!" "You will d''efinitely'' see me at three!" Rush shouted as he took off towards his house. Ebony watched him for a moment, smiling, then sighed to herself as she closed the portal behind her. Chapter 2: Preparations Rush, after reaching his house, carefully thought of places to go and what to wear in his head. He grabbed his world map and set it out on his table... "Hmm....." In the nether, Ebony sat on her pillows. "What is pleasing to a Mobian? They're so diverse..." she summoned her portable closet and opened it, pondering about her choice of wear. (Note: Rush's places in his dimension are a combination of the levels in Fancy Pants 3, Sonic 2, and Sonic and Knuckles.) (k. Ebony's realm is basically a mansion on a floating island in the middle of purple space.) In his house, Rush had figured already out some good places for the two to go and explore. "Okay so, we'll go though Route A first and head to Emerald Forest, then head south towards through Route B and at Carnival Top City and stop there so we can go to Pizza Hut's for some pizza. Maybe I'll figure out something along the way afterwards. Now for what to wear...." '' Ebony looked at herself in the mirror. Tilted her head to the side, tiled back. She was wearing a small dress. ''I'm terrible at clothing, she thought to herself. It feels too cramped anyways, need something more free. Rush headed towards his closet and looked for a good outfit to wear.... "Hmm, there's got to be something in here..." Ebony walked up to the mirror again. She wore a normal shirt with a small skirt to go with it. "Uhmm.... would he like this?... If only I could read minds, this would be so much easier..." she walked off, looking for shoes to match. Rush, meanwhile after searching through the closet, found a good outfit to wear. The outfit was made of black leisure-trousers with neon purple line on each side, a scarlet t-shirt with a flaming raven on it, a red leather cardigan with the kanji for "lightning" on the back to go over that, and brown sandals. Ebony decided not to be picky, and only got plain shoes that would match her outfit. Ebony decided against taking of her jewelry, minus her ankle ones. "This looks good... I think...." she checked the time, seeing how much time she had left. It appeared she has some time left to kill, after all it was only 1:59.... Meanwhile, Rush had decided to take a quick 5 minute shower, put on deodorant, brush his teeth, and that sort of stuff. An hour left.... what will I say to him, I've never been asked to a date before... how do you start off a date? Are you supposed to get there early? she opened her portal to Mobius again. We should bring gifts, I think... what would he want? she thought to herself, looking back around her room, deep in thought. Rush, after putting on his outfit (and giving himself pep talk), decided to go into his secret room full of cool stuff to find a gift for Ebony. "I wonder if I still have that item....." Considering herself ready, and not wanting to be late for her first date, Ebony decided to meet half an hour early. She thought about lines to rehearse as she entered the portal. Rush found the item and put it in his Hammerspace as he then decided to get there early as well. He then opened up a portal that would take him to the same spot he saw Ebony earlier this morning. Ebony had summoned a bench and sat on it, moving her legs back and forth, childlike, as she thinks about how this will turn out. Her back was facing towards Rush, and when not in battle, she's very open to be walked up on from behind. Luckily for her, the portal Rush had opened was noticeably in front of her. Rush could then be seen walking out of the portal. Ebony gulped. I gulped? A Divine like me, scared of a mortal? She shook the thought away, and hovered off of her seat. When Rush walked out of the portal, he noticed Ebony floating over towards him. He thought he had died and went to another universe the moment he looked at her. He then walked up to Ebony not having any words to describe her beauty other than... "You look....indescribably beautiful...." Chapter 3: Walk, Talks, and Lightsabers?! Ebony momentarily stopped, still not used to being complimented like this. "Really? Th-thanks! You do to," she said, moving in closer to make their noses touch. "Oh well, guess I'll have to get used to the whole touching nose thing...." Rush blushed a little at the contact. Not that he minded the action, but it was a little unfamiliar to him. "Whenever you're ready, let's walk over to that bridge to the A Route. The Emerald Forest is nearby and I have got to show you some cool places I found!" He then says excitedly with a fist pump. "That sounds nice," she responded. Okay, off to a great start... a compliment, a greeting, and now the real date starts... don't mess this up. "I'm ready when you are!" "After you, milady..." Rush says with a smile as he started to walk towards the bridge mentioned before... Ebony gladly hovered along, slightly lowering herself due to remembering that not only he is leading the way, but, well, that she was wearing a skirt. "So... What's in this emerald place?" she asked. "You'll see when we get there....." Rush says with a playful tone as they walk together on the bridge with a surpisingly beautiful view of the ocean below. "So, what do you like doing on days off?" "Pretty much, anything that will keep me off the mind of my job. Pools, parties, even a straight up walk in a scenery. I'm pretty much open for anything." "When I'm not in a skateboarding competition or in high school, I do things like listen to music, read books, maybe go to the Chao Garden to tend to raising the Chao, train with Komerl, write stories and other stuff." She began hovering backwards, now in front of Rush. "Komerl?" "Yeah! You know him or something? He adopted me when I was about 7. He's always been kind of like a father figure to me...." he stopped walking to answer her question. (I'm talking about O.O.C Komerl here, btw. - RedRush3999) (I know.) "I've never met him, but a friend I know told me about him," she responded. "So... you raise Chao?" "Yeah, the Chao there are really friendly and I like playing with them. I sometimes even spend the weekend tat the Garden, just to keep them company.... " Rush says with a big grin, while he starts to slowly walk again. "They get nervous when I bring someone with me but if the person is seen as friendly, they'll warm up to them quickly!" "Well, I'm not sure if I'll please them or not, due to my uh... career..." she responded, hovering alongside Rush. Was that really the best way you could respond, Ebony? she thought. "Hey, don't worry! They don't really judge people based on background really. Besides, I don't think they'd worry too much even with your career." Rush says with a smile before suddenly getting an idea. "Hey! Why don't we go to the Garden after I finish showing you the sights around here? I promise that the Chao won't bite you!" Ebony giggled at that. "Sure, I'd like to see your chao. The only thing I can truly say I take care of are my plants..." She quickly turned to Rush."They're not like Mobius plants, they're very interactive." "Wait, talking plants?! That sounds awesome! I'd love to take a picture of them!" he said bouncing in excitement. "Well, they don't talk, but they can move on their own to an extent, and glow multiple colors. I could bring you one to take care of if you want." "Yeah! That's sounds cool. I like things that glow into multiple colors! Especially, my lava lamp and that huge diamond I found 2 days ago. Don't know how it got there.." "Huge diamond, you say?" she asked, a curious look onto her face as her ear twitched. "Yeah and it felt warm, kind of like energy was in it. I don't know.." Rush says looking up thoughtfully. "We could look at it later another time if you want," she said, giving Rush a smile. "That would probably be a great idea, just in case. Hey, there is the warp ring to the A route!" Rush exclaimed as he pointed towards a white Giant Ring. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" she responded, grabbing Rush's hand, attempting to hurry him along the way. "Ok, let's go!" Rush says with excitement as he took the lead, as they both jumped into the ring. At the A route..... The two are seen warped out of the Ring. "Welp, here it is! Route A!" Rush says as they are standing at the beginning of the road. "Wow," Ebony exclaimed, unintentionally moving ahead to explore. "Wait a second, Ebony......" Rush suddenly felt a little tense, as he heard footsteps. She stopped, hovering back to Rush. "Is there something wrong, Rush?" Suddenly, a glowing white light saber was thrown towards the two but Rush luckily caught it by the handle. "Alright, I know you're there. Now come on out...." Rush says in a calm voice stepping in front of Ebony. A hooded figure stepped out of the nearby shadows. It noticeably had red irises with red swirls surrounding them. "Well, well, well....If it isn't Rush. Looks like it's time to settle this..." the hooded figure says in a distorted voice as it drew a red lightsaber. "Hmph...." Rush takes a step forward towards the figure, holding the white lightsaber with both hands. "Uhm.." Ebony shrunk down to two inches tall, sitting on the left should or Rush. "Who is this guy?" she asked. "Super Sonic but not as the one you know. In my dimension, let's just say he's not the heroic type..." he replied in a whisper to Ebony as he started to have a serious look on his face. "You might want to take cover, Ebony-chan. Things could get really rough...." "You should quit talking with your girlfriend and focus on the battle at hand otherwise, I'' will'' kill you quickly." the hooded figure said with a dark smirk on his face. The hooded figure then lunged at Rush.... Ebony created an invisible barrier over her as she watched to see what Rush would do, wondering if it was okay to interfere or not. She was also worried about what was happening as well. "............." Rush proceeded to also lunge at the figure as they swiftly clashed sabers. They both backflipped away from each other as they both then rushed at each other again. The hooded figure went for a swing to Rush's head but Rush swiftly dodged it and swung the saber at the hooded figure's mid-section, only for the figure to dodge it as well... (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjtyYGs1_WE) Do mortals like it when their fights are intervened? Only one way to find out... Ebony turned to Rush "Hey um, is it okay if I help?" "Fine by me!" Rush says with a smirk. With a smile, Ebony flicked up her finger, using a telekinetic strike at the edge of the opponent's light saber in order to throw his aim off, hopefully leaving him open. The hooded figure then looked at his lightsaber and noticed something was up. He then lunged at Rush and swung his saber at him only for Rush to dodge it again. Rush then took the opening and performed a sweep kick in order to trip him. The hooded figure then instinctively put one hand on the ground and flipped onto his feet. With another playful wave of the hand, Ebony smiled as she telekinetically pushed the back side of the enemy's feet the moment he landed on the ground. The hooded figure growled as he fell to the ground but instantly got back up. "You......You'll pay for that." He ran so fast that it looked like he disappeared and reappeared behind Rush. He then swings at a pace that would be considered abnormal towards Rush's head. However, Rush somehow sensed the attack coming and side steps out of the way in order to grab his arm. Ebony steadies herself from the sidestep, and inched her way to hold on to the neck of Rush as the battle ensued. Rush suddenly then let go of the hooded figure's arm. The two then clashed at each other without stopping for 40 minutes... "Not half bad....You pass." the hooded figure said as he withdrew his sword, smirking. "....Eh?" Rush said caught off guard by the hooded figure's statement... "You really don't remember do you?" the hooded figure says as he took off his hood. "I told you that I would test you when you least expected it....." "Oh yeah!" Rush says as he snapped his fingers suddenly remembering what Super Sonic said 4 days earlier.... "Wow," Ebony exclaimed out loud. "What a twist..." she glanced over to Rush, giving a small smile for the entertainment. "Yeah, that is quite a twist, huh?" Rush says as he turned his head towards Ebony then back at Super Sonic. "Soooo, what are you going to do now?" "I can't believe that you forgot this but: I said if you proved yourself, I would allow myself to be merged with you so....." Super Sonic then ran into Rush's body, phasing into his body with a red flash. (Note: Super Sonic '' and Sonic seperated in Komerl's canon universe and Super was warped into Rush's dimension through unknown means. While Super does retain his love for destroying and killing like in ''Sonic the Comic, it noticeably has some amount of restraint when it comes to people who are deemed as innocent. Also to note, Super's chaos energy is converted into a type of elemental energy, that can be both powerful but too mentally unstablizing to use depending on the elemental type.) (I checked out the link, and I was momentarily shocked by what I saw in the Future Plans category, XD) Ebony jolted for a moment, not expecting the fusion, she ended up slipping and momentarily falling. Rush then caught Ebony with his left hand instinctively. "Gggh......You alright, Ebony-chan? Sorry if you got hurt because of that....." She flicked her head so some fur would get out of her eye. "Fine, thanks... what did.. what did he do?" she asked. "He basically became a part of me but there's something else too. Like a new power of some sort. We can worry about this later. For now, though, let's head to Emerald Forest! Besides there's something cool there you have got to see!" Rush says with his previous happy go lucky demeanor as he puts Ebony on his left shoulder again. He then walks over to the Warp Ring. Ebony shifted back into a sitting position on Rush's shoulder, prepared for what was going to happen next. Rush then jumps into the ring as it makes a warping sound.... ACT II (Gotta go now. We'll resume tomorrow! XD) (AAAGH) Chapter 1: The Emerald Forest Ebony took on the greenish view of the environment. "Wow, very.... lively," she said, but quickly turned to Rush. "Not trying to make it sound like lively is a bad thing, or uhmm...." what are you DOING Ebony? "Hey, there's no need to apologise. Besides, that's kind of like how I see the forest sometimes so it's alright. Kind of cool we have similar views on things..." Rush says with a smile as he shrugged. Ebony sighed, feeling very awkward at the moment, but glad that Rush didn't take it the wrong way. She slid down the arm of Rush, landing on the ground and growing to her normal height of 11 inches. "It's a nice place to relax in, we should come out here more often." "Yeah...." Rush replies as he lays down to take a nap for a while. Ebony sat to the right side to him, her left hand unconsciously gliding through the grass. ".........." Rush seems to be peacefully sleeping with a smile on his face. He then goes into a fox-like sleeping position. "Num nums...." Ebony playfully crawled over and playfully poked Rush's side. "Speaking of num nums, I want some nom noms." ".....Hehehe....Nom noms?....." Rush replied slightly chuckling and moving a little bit but still fast asleep. Ebony laughed to herself. He likes sleep almost as much as me, she thought, laying back herself to gaze at the view. She then looked at Rush with a sly smile before summoning a fresh bread roll and hovering it just above Rush's head. "......Zzzzz......" Rush still seemed to be alseep, not aware of anything. Slightly irritated that the food didn't work, she desummoned it. She then scooted closer to Rush as she gently tickled his stomach. ".........H-Huh? Heeheehee....." Rush then woke up, noticing Ebony tickling him and said while laughing, "Okay, okay, I'm up....Ready to go now?" Ebony laid back in the grass. "I'm ready when you are, I was just playing around with you before." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Well, let's get going..." Getting up, Rush took Ebony by the hand and led her along the path somewhere else. Ebony jumped up, slightly startled because she was lying down, but then began hovering so she could keep up with Rush. "So, what did you forget?" she asked. "Oh just wanted to show you something here and then head over to Route B!" Rush says with a shrug as he lead them both deep into the forest and they eventually find an opening..... As a Emerald-green colored Flicky flew towards Rush and flew around in a circle. It also noticed Ebony and flew towards her. As it chirped to say hello, it landed on her left shoulder. Ebony giggled; it felt ticklish. Ebony turned her attention toward the view and gaped with an open mouth at its beauty. "It's... amazing!" "Yeah....." Rush says as he thinks of something within his memories. Ebony unconsiously began walking towards the water, taken in by the scenery. "........." Rush then sat by the lake, his arms hugging his knees. Ebony waded into the lake enjoying the feel of water. "One thing I can't stand," she stated, summoning a small room around her, "is the fact that water doesn't exist in my dimension.. at least, not like this." "Wait, water doesn't exist in your dimension?! Eeeehhhhh?!" Rush said shocked out of his mind. "Huh, I thought that all dimensions at least had some water..." "Well," she said through the room, "There's an alternate form of water with the same properties, but it's... well, it's a very dark red color. This universe is one of the few universes with beautiful water like this." "Kind of like blood, Kool-Aid, or Blood-Aid." Rush said out loud to Ebony, mentally thinking of this as well. "Whatever floats your boat!" She responded as the room began disintegrating from top to bottom. Ebony was then revealed in a swimsuit as she began walking deeper into the water, turning around. "We don't have to be anywhere soon, do we?" she asked. "No, I don't think so...." Rush says while looking away. Not that he had a problem with the swimsuit but he was being respectful. Once she got to the deeper parts of the water, she dove down for a moment, then reemerged 10 feet further in. "Can you not swim?" she yelled over to Rush, floating over the water on her back, her wings smaller than normal. "Of course I can swim!" Rush says as he snapped his fingers, and instantly was wearing just swim trunks. He then quickly swam a few laps... Ebony stopped swimming, looking at how fast Rush was moving throughout the water. She sensed no energy, so she knew this speed was Rush's natural speed. "Wow, you're fast!" "When it comes to swimming, I'm pretty good at it." Rush says while climbing out of the lake and drying himself off. She swam out behind him at a slower pace, moving her wet hair out of her face. "I miss the water," she said, smiling at Rush. "You have to teach me to swim like that someday, Rush." "Sure!" Rush says handing Ebony a towel and snaps his fingers to make another towel appear for himself. "Thanks, Rush," she responded as she took the towel, first drying her hair, then the rest of her body before putting the towel around her neck. She turned around to get a final look at the lake. "......." Rush then puts out his left hand and uses his ki to do something... Ebony glanced at Rush, feeling his energy. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused and curious. "..........." His ki then formed into a greenish energy ball as he shot towards the lake. The lake's water color changed to a bright green as it seemed to split into 2 walls as it revealed shining emeralds......Lots and lots of emeralds..... Ebony glanced down with curiosity. "They're all so beautiful," she remarked at the sight. Ebony turned towards Rush. "Are they yours?" "Nope. They are yours now though!" he says as he rubbed his nose, a little nervous. Ebony almost dropped the beach towel on the ground. "...You're joking?" "No. Why?" Rush said with a blank face. With a bigger smile than she has shown before, Ebony gave a small hug around the waist of Rush. "Thanks for the emeralds!" She said happily. "N-No problem!" Rush says with a big red blush on his face. He prayed to Chaos that she didn't notice him blushing, not that he minded anyways. She was so happy for the gift that Ebony didn't realized that her fur color changed yellow. "You know I'm going to have to try to give you a bigger present now," she said, secretly reluctant to let go of Rush. Rush noticed her fur changed color and asked smiling as he asked, "Hey, why is your fur yellow? That's so cool!" She looked at Rush, confused, then gazed at herself. She instantly began blushing. "Oh, uhm.. that sometimes that happens on its own," she said, eventually changing her fur back to its normal red. "Sometimes I don't notice it. I guess it's my feelings taking over.. sorry." "I actually love how you change fur color. Wish I could do that though....Kind of jelly now." Rush says with a smile. Ebony turned to hide the fact that she is blushing even more. She always thought of her fur changing color uncontrollably was embarrassing. "You.. you really like it?" she asked, glancing back at Rush's eyes. Nope nope, don't look at his eyes, look at something else. She looked down towards his chest. This isn't working, just look away! In which she did, now almost as red as her fur. "Of course I do! It's cute." Rush then lays down by a nearby sakura tree. Ebony planted the beach towel down and laid down beside him. "So how about you? Any special thing you can do?" "Hmmm, well, I can skateboard, use my ki, use water manipulation, and can transform into a god" "A god?" she says with an astonished expression, now scanning his ki for anything of the sort.. "Heh heh....You can't sense it right now while I'm in my base form, Ebony. Wait here for a second." Rush then stands up and flies over to an open area. He then closes his eyes and begins to concentrate his ki. It seems that he needs some intense concentration... Ebony flies over not to far away, floating about 50 feet in the sky as he watches Rush's Life Force energy. A bright flash of orange light is then seen surrounding Rush as a column of flaming orange energy engulfs his body. His fur color is then seen to change from his normal red to a bright scarlet. Ebony stared in complete surprise. "It's.. honestly beautiful," she said, noting Rush's fur. The transformation is then seem to be complete as a bright blue flash occurred. His fur is a bright scarlet and his aura was a violent, flaming orange. He began to open his eyes and they were noticeably red. Ebony walked over to Komerl, a little worried. "When did... how did you get this power?" "How? Hmmm, where do I start?" God Rush begins to say while scratching his cheek. Ebony unconsciously changed a pale blue as she stood in front of Komerl, looking up to him. "I.. I can't believe a mortal has become this powerful. It's.... amazing!" He does look good as a bright re-- what am I thinking? "Hey, you're blue now. What does that mean?" God Rush said blinking, oblivious to her thoughts at the moment. "Eh?" she looked down at herself again. why me? she thought, glancing back up to Rush. "It's nothing, really, just emotional reactions..." she continued looking at Rush, touching his chest in order to get a better understanding of his new power, not thinking about the awkwardness of that at the moment. (Uh, it's Rush not Komerl. LOL!) God Rush seemed to look at Ebony, blushing a little at the contact again before he got reminded of something. "Oh yeah! You asked about my power? So, it happened like this..." He then proceeded to explain that he met Goku, who surprisingly taught him how to acheive it on his own... (Shoot, the whole komerl talk mixed me up, XD) Ebony nodded at all of this, taking it in. Eventually, she took a hesitant sigh, before trying to hide it with a smile. "So... the strength of a god, huh?" "Yeah, he really likes fighting though. Kind of surprised I survived when he turned Blue....." God Rush said blinking. He then noticed something was up with Ebony. "What's up, is there something wrong?" Ebony looked down. "It's... I thought the change meant something else," she said glumly, hugging herself. "Oh, it does actually! It means the warmth of being excited and happy multiplied by a lot. Huggy time!" Rush says while snuggling into Ebony while smiling. "I wonder if...NO! No kissing on the first date, man!" Ebony let Rush hug her. I'm glad we got off that topic... I think I'll tell him later... besides, his fur really is warm! She eventually returned the hug, snuggling her head into his chest. "Oh yeah, we have to go to Route B now! Let's go! You probably might want to put your clothes back on though." He picks her up bridal style and flies towards a Warp Ring nearby. "Wow, I know it's in your name, but if you want me to put my clothes on, stop rushing!" she exclaimed, holding on to Rush as they near the warp ring. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." God Rush then landed and put her down gently with a nervous blush. It appears that the God form's aura disappeared but his scarlet fur and red irises remained. "Well, you should get some clothes on now. I'll be standing over there not looking...." he then walked over to a tree and rested there. "Do you think that she'd....NO! What is wrong with you?!!" he then mentally punched himself in the face for having those thoughts in his mind. "Dang it, dad! You and your ero-sennin ways..." Slightly shivering herself now leaving the warmth of Rush, she formed a room one again, changing back into the clothes she had on before. After a moment, she left the room, dusting off her shoulder. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" she smiled. "Nope, not really!" Rush says as he walked over to the Warp Ring. It seems that his God form had worn off... (CURSES! YOU STOLE MEH LUCKY EDIT BADGE! XD) Ebony still pondered about that form, still thinking it was too goof to be true. It can't be him... he got it from this Goku fellow, so it can't be him... right? she stood there in a trance. (OMG! I finally got another badge! Sorry though. XD) Rush then saw that Ebony was in a trance and walked towards her, completely oblivious as he touched her forehead. "Uh....You okay there?" The touch made Ebony jump, her fur turning white. "Oops, sorry about that," she said shyly as she hovered alongside Rush. "Oh hey! You're white now. Cool! But, hey, question. Do you think I kind of remind people of someone? Kind of weird that people say that lately." Rush then stopped walking, looking at Ebony with a confused look on his face. She paused midflight, looking ahead at the warp ring. First, she changed her fur color, then she glanced in Rush's direction. "It's... personal... something I'll tell you on a better day." She hoped for Rush not to press on and to press on at the same time. "But, it is a better day though.....Pwease....." Rush says sitting down with an adorable pout face. It actually looked hilarious.... She tried not to smile, but gave in with a laugh as she playfully shoved Rush. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Just stop with that face!" (btw I gtg home, so I'll respond in 30-50 minutes) (Cool with me!) "Okay!" He said with a smile on his face as he sat down, criss cross style. "So, what do you think?" Ebony sat down beside Rush, taking in a deep breath. "It's um... There's this girl..." she started off. "........." Rush has a serious but curious look on his face as he listened intently. He seemed to be paying attention so Ebony shouldn't have to worry about him paying attention somewhere else. "She... Well, for starters, Beacon... That's her name... she's my twin sister." "Whoa.....That's cool!" "In the beginning, we were assigned our jobs. I had Death, she had Life... There was this other guy, who abused his power of destruction... Havoc, he calls himself. Eventually, he began trying to create a revolt, to assume control over everything, and rule everything to his will... Me and my sister attempted to fight him..." ".........." Rush's face seemed concerned for Ebony. "I.. I couldn't stop him from....." she let out a shaky sigh. "She spoke to me telepathically just before, saying she will reincarnate herself... but I still wished I could've prevented it in the first place." "Ebony...." he hugs her tightly with a frown. "I think......Your sister did what she thought was best to save your life. However, she wouldn't want you to live in regret over what happened......If she didn't do that, you wouldn't be here. And, well, things would be boring... She looked back up to Rush, giving a small smile. "...to be honest... it's the reason why I try to have so much parties, go out on adventures, do anything fun, really.... because in the end, when I do my job, the memory haunts me the whole way..." Ebony now held a steady gaze to Rush. "When I felt your godly power, I thought you were her incarnation... silly me, it would be awkward if she reincarnated into a male." "I don't really know for sure but I did feel another presence when I first transformed into it....." Rush says while looking up thoughtfully and rubbing his chin.. Ebony eventually rested her head on Rush, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I uh.. ruined the mood," she stated calmly. "Didn't I say not to apologize, Ebony?" Rush asked with a sly smile on his face and half opened eyelids. She laughed silently. "I never realized I do that a lot," she replied softly. "Well, now you know. Let's get going..." Rush replied with a smile as he jumped into the ring. Little did he know, he reactivated his God form again without any concentration. Not only that but it seemed to be in a more controlled state..... Chapter 2: The City, and a Carnival for Dinner?! Ebony, flew in the portal right beside Rush, scanning the environment they were in now. Before she scanned the environment, she joked, "So I have to change back into my clothes but not you?" "Huh? Oh." God Rush says as he snapped his fingers, changing into his previous outfit. A smirk came upon Ebony's lips. "Wish I could do that.." she said to Rush, now looking about at the environment. Man his arms were so warm, I wish I-- stop it, Ebony! "So, what do you want to do now?" Rush asked Ebony as he sat down. "Well, you've shown me a lot.. more then I can show myself. " she said, sitting beside him."Still, I feel as if I should return the favor..." "Huh, what are you talking about?" Rush says, oblivious to what Ebony was planning. "You've taken me sightseeing, I might as well show you something... thing is, I don't think I really have any places just as special as yours...", "I doubt that, Ebony-chan...Your places might be special too...." Rush says, not noticing he added the suffix to her name. "Besides, you really need to give yourself some credit." Ebony smiles and blushes after hearing this. "Seems fair enough... Rush-kun," she said as she poked his side. "Heh heh." Rush said, rubbing his nose as he leads them both to another warp ring. He seemed to be open to more questions... "So... what do you usually do?" She asked, holding her hands behind her back. "Hmmm, go to high school, work at Pizza Hut with my shirt off, read news stories about physcotic people going after their senpai, skateboarding, etc." "Sounds simple.... a life I wish I could have..." she said, scratching her ear as she shyly looks away. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean, you could literally have two lives at once....Right?" Rush says looking up in thought. "Well.. if my job didn't cut into it, I could have an awesome life like yours..." she said, unconsciously looking into Rush's eyes whilst walking beside him. "Aw, now you're just making me blush. Besides, your life seems awesome too.....But I meant like to make a clone to do your job for you." Rush says. Ebony laughed, then sighed. "I wish... I haven't indulged in magic arts enough to make clones, nor am I naturally a magician. In my opinion... learning magic is boring. Maybe it's because I'm a slow learner with magic." Rush just shrugs as he puts his arms behind his head. "Meh.....Oh, I think Carnival Top City's Warp Ring is here. There is a bakery that has the best donuts ever!" The warp ring glowed suddenly glowed green.... "Sounds... sweet. I was getting a little hungry myself!" she chirped happily, grabbing Rush's hand as she tried to quicken the pace just a bit. "Come to think of it, I'm getting hungry too! Say, why don't we get some cheeseburgers first and then dessert!" Rush says chuckling a little at Ebony's enthusiasm as he led then both into the Warp Ring. As they exited the warp ring, Ebony moved in front of Rush and put her hand on Rush's chest in a way to stop him. "A... cheeseburger?" she asked. "Wait.....You've never had a cheeseburger?" Rush asked dumbfounded. "No..." she tilted her head sideways. "What's it like?" "Since you don't know what a cheeseburger is, as of today...You will get and eat your first one, mark my words!" Rush suddenly got giddy and grabbed her hand as he ran into the city.... (We'll resume tomorrow. XD) ("You're killin' me Smalls!") Ebony, being in front of Rush, was actually pulled into his chest. However she didn't seem to mind, and actually enjoyed it as she held on. Due to her personality of loving to be comforted, she loves travelling bridal style. During the run, Ebony glanced up at the city, acknowledging its looks. "Everytime I enter a city, I'm usually so focused on getting my job done that I've never paused to take in its beauty.." "Huh.....It is nice to notice that once in a while...." Rush then ran towards a nearby restaurant, putting Ebony down gently. It should be noticed that Rush doesn't have superspeed. didn't think he was using speed... Ebony took the moment to glance around at the restaurants interior, then back to Rush. "I really do hope the cheeseburger is as good as you say it is," she remarked. (what was thou doing up this late? XD) (I have on idea, bro.) "Trust me, it is......." Rush replied with a sly smile. He then finds them a place to sit nearby as he pulls out Ebony's chair for her. With yet another smile, Ebony gladly takes a seat. Her wings fold in and shrink in size a bit. She then frowns as she attempts to move her tail in a comfortable position. "I never liked this tail'',"'' she thought to herself, accidentally out loud. "......Huh? Why?" Rush says looking a little confused. Ebony's frown turned into a pout. "It's just... so big, that it sometimes gets in the way for me... and the spikes don't help," she said, eyes focused on the tail the whole time. She finally resorted to putting her tail over her lap before looking back at Rush. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to hear it." "It's fine! Also, your tail is so freaking adorable." Rush whispers to Ebony as he goes over to a counter where a green cat with shades waits to take his order..... Ebony sighed, beginning to slowly massage her tail. What does he see in you that I don't? she thought to herself. She ended up using the end of her tail to playfully tickle her cheek for a moment before turning over to look at Rush as she waited. "Hey there, Breeze!" Rush said with a big grin towards the green cat. "Rush,'' what's up, dude!" he replied with a smirk as they both fist bump. "So, you here to hang or you here to order, bro?" "I'll take three cheeseburgers and 2 chocolate milkshakes." Rush replied with a cheerful attitude as he waited for the the cat to ring up his order.... "That will be 4 Rings, my dude!" the green cat suddenly leaned closer to Rush with an all knowing smirk and whispered, "I noticed you walk in with a girl'' earlier and the way you ran in? That was something else....You two going out or something?" "How did you-" Rush said with his eyes widened a little, a little flustered as he gave him the proper amount of Rings. "You just told me. " the green cat said with a snicker, as he went over to give it to the chef in the back. "Oh come on!" he says, mentally facepalming as he went back over to the table to sit down and wait on their meal. "Hey, Ebony. We may need to wait on our meals for a little bit...." he says as he sat down besides Ebony. "Okay!" she said, almost too enthusiastically, then she calmed down a bit. She blushed from her response and shyly looked away. "Heehee! I love your enthusiasm!" Rush says looking at Ebony with a smile while fist pumping. This made Ebony blush even more, and she covered her face with one of her hands. "Y-you really think that?" she said, uneasy sounding. (should probably work on Midnight's story as well XD) "YES!" Rush shouted in excitement, performing somewhat of a shoryuken. Breeze snickered yet again as he watched those two. "He never changes, does he?...." She slowly put her hand down, gazing at Rush with a soft smile as her blushing lessened. She was at a loss of words, due to almost no one ever complimenting her for her 'flaws', and Rush being the first to like her for how she is. Her red fur lightened just a bit, became slightly more pink. "Hey, Rush! Your order's ready, bro!" Breeze says with a smile as he crosses his arms. "Ebony, I'll be back with the burgers! Hey, you're pink now....." Rush says while pointing at her in amazement at her new color. Ebony glanced down at herself, and could only look at Rush and nod. Pink? This is new... I wonder what pink is supposed to mean... "Cool! Oh yeah, got to get the burgers..." Rush says with a smile as he walks over to get the food and return back to the table. After taking a whiff of the aroma of the burgers, Ebony's fur color gradually grew back to red as she now focused on the burger. "So that's what they were called..." she thought as she looked at them. "Huh? Are they named something different in your dimension?" Rush says a little curious. "Every now and then I come here on my job, I see it. I never knew what it was until now," she shrugged. She then awkwardly has to stand up in her seat to reach over for a hamburger. With a smile, Rush then gives Ebony her hamburger before she can even think to move... Blushing, she thanked Rush as she picked up the hamburger, and after some inspection, took a medium sized bite, which was small in comparison to Rush. "Heh heh, no problem! Piece of cake." Rush replies as he scarves down half of the burger already... After the first bite, she set her hamburger down, pondering over the taste as she turned a forest green. "Hey, Ebony, you alright? You are literally green....." "I... I don't know..." she says. "I honestly can't tell if this is good or bad... Is that weird?" (gonna add to her page what each color means) (You do that!) "Meh, that's fine." She looked back at the hamburger, taking it back up, and trying it again. She seemed to enjoy it more, because she was slowly turning back to red. After eating it more than halfway, she stopped. "Rush... what do you like, as in, what do you want to be able to have or do?" "Well, maybe...." Rush starts off a little nervous as he rubs the back of his neck. "Uh....A-A girlfriend, m-maybe?" Then, for the first time, just briefly, Ebony flashed a light blue and pink gradient, which eventually went to complete pink. "O-oh.. r-really?" she stammered. "Y-yeah...." He replied honestly as he ate the rest of the cheeseburger. He may be open to more questions concerning the topic... (We'll resume tomorrow. Gotta get home soon! XD) (Nuuu) Her breath silently increased in pace. "Well uh.. what do you like in a girl?" "Y-You're pretty much....t-the kind of girl I want t-to be with....You're fun, kind of mysterious, can change multiple colors, have the coolest job ever, and all sorts of stuff." He says with a huge blush, scratching his ears. "Y-you.." her fur grew a paler pink. "I..." her breathing speed increased more as her heartbeat began pounding her. As her blushing intensified, a sweat dropped appeared on her forehead as she stood there lost for words. Rush just sat there, twiddling his thumbs as he reached for the two milkshakes.... Ebony got up from the table. "Uhh.. R-Rush? I'm going to go to ladies room for a moment, okay?" She said in a quiet voice. "Oh, okay!" Rush said with a thumbs-up, still a little nervous from the confession but also feeling happy. Ebony replied with a nervous nod, hovered to the bathroom, entered, and leaned on the side of the wall, trying to calm down. He just said that, how do I respond? What do I do? ..Do I actually like him? Is that what pink fur means? Ebony began hyperventilating for a moment in anxiousness. Rush seemed worried about Ebony. He hope to Chaos she was alright...."Maybe I was too forward with that? Ugh, I hate myself sometimes..." Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:RedRush3999 Category:DeathstroketheHedegehog